1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support stands, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages over cathode ray tubes such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and height of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted without moving a support stand of the flat-panel display monitor because of its small weight.
A typical support stand generally includes a bracket for attaching to the flat-panel display monitor, a rotatable bracket for fixing the bracket, an elevating mechanism, a support member, and a base member for mounting the support member. A first end of the elevating mechanism is rotatably connected to the rotatable bracket and a second end of the elevating mechanism is supported by the support member.
The elevating mechanism includes a link bracket defining a curved retaining groove. The support member includes an inner side portion and a retaining piece formed at the inner side portion corresponding to the curved retaining groove. The retaining piece of the support member engaging in the curved retaining groove of the link bracket is configured for restricting an adjusting range of the height of the flat-panel display monitor. However, the retaining piece is easily abraded or damaged by an exterior force. As a result, the flat-panel display monitor may not remain stable at the height selected by a user.
Therefore, a new support stand for a flat-panel display monitor is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.